Darth Impereus
Summary Darth Impereus (30 BBY-144 ABY) was a very ruthless Sith Lord who specialized in torture and interrogation. He fought in the Clone Wars but not for the Sepratists. For himself, mainly. In the hopes to bring back the Sith Order, Darth Impereus sought to destroy the Republic as well as the Separatists. He became allied with Assajj Ventress and a very important ally that helped him greatly named Rage Ordo. After a long run in the Clone Wars, Darth Platinious imprisoned him in a chamber that would keep him alive, as he would be needed once again, but in another war. When Impereus woke, he realized that his goal had been acomplished by another and learned of the story of Darth Vader and Luke. He joined the Sith Empire of this new Era, but died alongside Darth Krayt. Impereus' origins As a child, Impereus, (At the time, Chris Silverknight) was indeed a jedi. He specialized in healing but as many jedi do, he struggled with emotionial attachments as he grew closer and closer to Shira Gammashock, a Jedi. She loved him too, and they got married on the planet Ryloth. They fought in the war, side by side, keeping their love a secret. They had one child, an entusiastic son whose emotions grew. Their child was hard to keep a secret, and Shira and Chris were expelled from the Jedi Order. They took their son away to Dromund Kass. Little did they know what they happen. Once they arrived with their small baby son, Chris and Shira became possessed. They became Sith and raised their son as one too. They named their son, Ben. Although Impereus was often busy, the thought of losing Ben, made him shatter. However, he had a job to do, and his son was not going to get in the way of that. Rise of Darth Impereus Impereus' work became much more complicated than he imagined. As he was very powerful and had many Sith allies, there were always many Jedi there, ready to stop him. Frustrated by this, Impereus led a major assault on Coruscant, an event know as the "The Shadow of Coruscant" as it was a very dark time for the Republic. In the assault, Impereus' troops attacked the Senate while Impereus and his allies, the Eradicators, killed many jedi. In the end, they were forced to flee, but still, the message had been sent. Impereus managed to establish a secret camp for his troops on Coruscant. The Republic, crippled from Impereus' attack, decided to discuss a treaty, as it was the only option to avoid his wrath. The treaty was signed, but Impereus' agents remained spying on Coruscant, as he, one by one eradicated Republic forces and bases, right under the Senate's nose. Meeting Rage Ordo On one mission, to the planet Voss, Impereus was after a rouge Sith named Darth Tyranus, who Impereus believed needed to be silenced. The Separatists were killed easily by Impereus, as he struggled to find Tyranus. He set up a camp in Vos-ka, and that's when he saw it. A group of Mandalorian mercenaries ambushed a Gormak tribe. Darth Impereus, being the inquisitive man he was, approached the Mandalorians and unintentionally engaged in combat with them. Although Impereus defeated them, (defeated, not killed.) he saw great skill in them. While the mercenaries expected death, Impereus assured them he was not their enemy and told them his mission to silence Tyranus. There he met the mercanries' leader, Rage Ordo, and they became the best of friends. Together, they tracked Tyranus down and attacked him, blowing up his base. Rage and Impereus both admired each others skills, and Rage's Mandalorians, and Impereus' Sith, banded together in an alliance. This alliance was a great way for Impereus and Rage to become good friends. And they did. But this is not the end of this story.... The Disease After the fall of Tyranus' bunker, Impereus continued his work. While what he called "work" was gruesome and cruel, he treated it as any other job, and did his job well. Impereus and Rage became closer friends, and Impereus even briefly particpated in Mandalorian traditions. Impereus' wife, Shira, took care of Ben as much as she could. Impereus always worried about Ben, which was one huge weakness. Realizing this weakness, his rival, Darth Xylonic, assassinated Ben. With this, the powerful Sith Lord seeked more and more power. Power that might give him power to stop the dewaths of the ones he cared about, like his son. So, him Rage, and a group of Impereus' fellow Sith and Separatists set off to Belsavis, in the hope to find the ancient power that Impereus searched for for a decade. Once they arrived on the ancient planet, they went to the ancient temple that Impereus' agent told him of. When they got there, however, the temple was not deserted and they were ambushed by an army of Esh-ka. Even though they were outnumbered by the Esh-ka, the Esh-ka were outmatched. Impereus and Rage were a great team by themselves and now they had allies to assist. The Esh-ka bodies filled the temple corridors. As the members walked on, they all feared for Impereus' well being, yet when they tried to talk to Impereus about it, he simply told them it was nothing, although they suspected otherwise. Finally, they were at the end of the temple, a large circle room. Impereus searched the room, eager to find answers, wisdom, knowledge. But found none. As if on signal, all the doors of the room closed, and suddenly acolytes starting dropping dead. Only Impereus and Rage were left alive. The source of their death was revealed to be the ghost of Dread Master Styrak. A Dread Master who was killed in the old Republic Era. Styrak granted Impereus' wish, but took something as Impereus' payment. Only soon did Impereus realize that he had been given a disease, and he needed to find a cure, SOON. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Sith Category:Sith Emperor Category:Sith Sorcerer Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Dark Lord Category:Class Rank:Dark Lord Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Minion Category:Class Rank:Acolyte Category:Class Rank:Apprentice Category:Member of Darth Revan's Family. Category:Darth Revan's Apprentice Category:Class Rank:Mage Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Darth Platonious's Squad Category:Sith Empire Category:Force Sensitive